A cache is a computer component that transparently stores data such that future requests for that data can be provided faster. Data stored in a cache can be unique values that have been computed earlier or duplicates of original values that are stored elsewhere, such as in a far-memory. If requested data is in the cache, this request can be handled by reading the cache, which is comparatively faster than reading far-memory. Otherwise the requested data is fetched from its original storage location. Thus, requests for data that is in the cache that can typically be handled faster than for data that is not in the cache.